Sophomore History at Bayville High
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Part 3 of my little series. This is just a little bit of Tabitha, Alex, and Kitty humor. Tabitha is ACTUALLY caring about school! OMG!


**A/N: Again, no plot, just a little Alex flirting with chicks in class, as the chick magnet he is. This time, Tabby's in Sophomore History, because no matter what anyone says…she CANT be a freshman. Here's part 3 of Bayville High. Just a little more insight on the inner workings of daily life. **

Kitty sat next to Alex, practically leaning all over him, clearly bored out of her mind. She had pulled another all-nighter and the things her teacher talked about were not penetrating her pretty brunette head at all. She kept yawning and the bags under her eyes were a sick-looking grey. She stifled a yawn as he looked her way and glanced at an overwhelmed Alex. Kitty straightened up as Alex raised his hand to answer a question on the American Revolution. Kitty tore a piece of paper from her pink, spiral notebook, and proceeded to write down the notes she just managed to hear. Just because she had a rough night did not mean she was willing to give up her straight A's in history. Boom Boom sat in the middle of the class, pouting. The teacher then announced a long-term project. The kids all groaned; they had heard from their friends just how hard this project was.

"You're going to create a war all by yourselves. You need to take in account all the supplies, troops, and battle plans you'll need." He droned on for a few minutes, handing out thick packets of information.

"You'll be working on these projects with the people near you, in groups of four." He then proceeded to round out the sixteen student class into their groups. Everyone promptly moved away from Tabitha, not expecting her to be any help in a group project. Alex and Kitty held hands expectantly. The girl in front of them turned her head towards them and smiled. The teacher then grouped Kitty, Alex, that girl, and the remaining Tabitha into a group. They moved their desks closer together and started chattering excitedly. Kitty soon dropped the conversation she was having with Alex and the project, as it was apparent that Alex and the girl were hitting it off. The girl flirted slightly by running her fingers through her long black and purple hair and clutching the skirt that revealed her long, shapely, earth-colored legs. Kitty turned to Tabitha who was drawing weapons with extreme skill. Tabitha's short blonde hair bobbed slightly as she licked her lips, tasting her sweet lipstick.

"I didn't know you drew."

"Yea, well, it's only guns and swords and stuff. My dad used to have a lot in the house, so I know just what they look like." Tabitha explained. A light bulb just went off in her head and she leaned forward, slamming her hip into Alex's shoulders to keep him from oogling the pretty girl. She smiled at the girl and proceeded to ask her questions on her interests, testing her and quizzing her on everything she could think of. Kitty and Alex looked at each other. Tabitha was doing absolutely nothing related to the project, which wasn't surprising.

"Allright then! Since you're such a book worm, you can help us with the historical aspects of it all. Kitty-as the "fighter" you are, you can be the nurse. So find out all about nurses, the soldiers, what they needed and how they were taken care of in the battlefield. Alex, you are going to be in charge of our battle tactics, and I'll be in charge of weapons!" Tabitha had said all this so loudly and passionately the teacher had stared at her.

"Well class, it seems Ms. Tabitha has finally shown interest in her studies." Tabitha blushed and squeezed into the chair with Alex. They looked at the clock at the same time and with five minutes left, they all decided on times to meet. They were meeting this weekend at the X-mansion. The girl, although reluctant at first on what her parents would say, finally agreed and slipped Alex her number as they all packed their binders and paper folders into their individual backpacks, filled with books from their individual lives.


End file.
